Shimmer
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Hinata deja su destino en manos de otros por el bien de su Clan y Konoha.¿Pero quien vela por el bien de ella? Gaara x Hinata. Fic de romance paulatino.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada, si en verdad es por pura flojera. Últimamente me encuentro algo aburrida por la pareja Sasuhina, aunque sigue siendo mi pareja favorita, y empezado a mirar con otros ojos (cofcofenamorarmecofcof) de Gaara, y la idea de GaaraxHinata me encantó, de hecho estoy trabajando en varias historias de ellos, jeje. Sin embargo, trataré de continuar mis otros fics sasuhina lo más pronto posible.

Naruto no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-

**Capitulo Uno.  
Mi hija.****  
por lo estoy pensando.**

Hyuuga Hiashi, detrás de severos ojos blancos, se le aprieta el corazón. Su hija mayor es una mujer ahora y se da cuenta, demasiado tarde, que hubiese sido mucho mejor cabecilla del clan que él mismo. Nadie quiere admitirlo pero se ha llegado a esto, no por la falta de habilidades que tanto se le reprocha a su hija, sino más bien por un odio y repulsión virulenta de parte de los ancianos del Consejo.

Era cierto que Hinata no tenía la fortaleza que tanto él como los miembros del consejo querían, pero había demostrado ser muy inteligente y hábil en los asuntos diplomáticos que en estos tiempos de paz eran cada vez más necesarios. Pero los ancianos insistían, una y otra vez, humillándola, en su carencia de fuerza riéndose de sus maneras dulces y corteses y de los logros de paz que había logrado junto con el Hokage.

Ella tiene la espalda recta, la cabeza en alto y sus ojos no muestran ningún indicio de querer llorar mientras escuchaba las decisiones del Consejo y de él mismo, y Hiashi, jamás se había sentido más orgulloso de ella.

Desde el fondo de su corazón empezaron a surgir sentimientos de arrepentimiento protestándole que no hiciese caso, que no escuchase a los miembros del Consejo y que le diese más tiempo a su hija. A Hinata, a la pequeña Hinata, a su pequeña y dulce Hinata, a la viva imagen de la mujer a quien realmente amó y con quien se casó en secreto.

Pero esa mujer era lo peor de la familia secundaria siendo una hija de ilegitima de una mujer Hyuuga y un forastero. Ella era una desgracia para el Clan y el peor de los errores de Hiashi en los ojos del Consejo. Al morir ella dando luz a Hinata, los miembros del Consejo respiraron aliviados. Obligaron a Hiashi a casarse con la más pura señorita Hyuuga que pudieron encontrar en el Clan amenazándolo de quitarle el puesto y ocultaron todo el asunto de su primera mujer entre las cuatro murallas de la mansión Hyuuga. De su segundo matrimonio nació Hanabi siendo todo lo que el Clan soñaba, fortaleza y decisión en su más pura forma.

Y ahora Hinata, su pequeña Hinata, pagaba las consecuencias de sus errores.

Como le hubiese gustado ayudarla, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo, si hasta él mismo sabía que ella era un error, un error de una aventura en la juventud…?

Los años de humillaciones y murmuraciones la fueron carcomiendo de apoco mientras él solo observaba entre un conflicto de emociones y ahora esto. Al ver a su hija agachar la cabeza, exponiendo el cuello frágil, mientras asentía con un hilo de voz quiso, por primera en mucho tiempo, hacerle frente al Consejo.

"Mañana en la mañana, será el día de La Marca", finiquitó uno de los ancianos. Los nudillos de Hinata se volvieron blancos. "…Si, señor."

Al final, no pudo ni salvarla de La Marca.

-.-.-.-

Este capitulo es mas bien un prologo, tengo varios capitulos más hechos asi que ya los subire, pronto empieza el gaahina, tengan paciencia por favor!!!Ojala les haya gustado!

Saludos, **dejen reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la espera!  
Naruto no me pertenece.

**Capitulo Dos.  
La Marca.  
por lo estoy pensando.**

Está sola y está rota. Al pasar al lado de su padre, éste trato de tocarle la mano, y aquel roce por el que tanto había rezado antes de dormir, sólo la hizo titubear ligeramente.

"Perdón…", susurró su padre y esa fue la palabra que la hizo detenerse.

Pero ahora es ella quien da la espalda. Ahora es él, su padre, quien está de rodillas con la frente en el suelo ante una espalda, un ser humano, inmisericordioso. Sin embargo, se detuvo un segundo, sólo un segundo no porque se hallasen rodeados de personas que reprobaran ese momento de intimidad y ese fuese el único modo de comunicarse, sino más bien porque quería que él supiese que lo había escuchado y que no, que esta vez no lo iba a perdonar.

Después de todo, ella era sólo otro ser humano.

-.-

Silencio, silencio, silencio. No está segura si tiene los ojos abiertos; todo es negro, todo es oscuridad, todo es algo que ya no quiere ver. Todo fue un segundo y casi siente que nunca más volverá a ver la luz del día.

Todo fue un segundo. Por alguna parte, allá en los rincones de la oscuridad escucha murmuraciones y susurros, fúnebres y tenebrosos, enjuiciándola y encerrándola para siempre. Después un dolor tan repentino, tan terrible que sus rodillas golpearon el suelo. Se retorció de dolor, gritando como nunca había gritado en su vida mientras se enterraba, desesperada, uñas en brazos, cuello y cara tratando de rajarse la piel misma porque parecía que de ahí venía aquel dolor insoportable.

Era apenas conciente de que nada salía de su garganta gastada y que lágrimas furiosas le recorrían el rostro.

Sólo sabía que se había quedado en aquella oscuridad por más de una vida entera.

-.-

Inconciente, dos hombres Hyuuga con cara de fastidio y asco, la arrastraron por los pasillos mientras que, al parecer, todo el Clan de la Casa Primaria se había juntado para mirarla pasar, para apuntarla y humillarla.

La llevaron a una enorme sala de baño donde las esperaban unas sirvientas de la Casa Secundaria. Eran ancianas y en sus ojos se reflejaban la pena y la comprensión. Ellas la habían visto crecer. La bañaron y limpiaron, y las suaves caricias de sus manos fueron el único alivio que jamás encontró.

Aún inconciente, Hinata fue vestida por esas ancianas que mojaban sus ropas son sus lágrimas al ver su delgadez, sus moretones y recientes heridas, y La Marca, fresca y caliente surcando violentamente la piel de su frente. Cuando abrió los ojos, fue para ver a aquellas ancianas. Les agradeció con sonrisa, y una de ellas, le besó la frente.

Luego desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo Tres.  
El Desierto.  
por lo estoy pensando.**

Está vagamente conciente de que está sola en algún fino carruaje. Se siente vacía e inútil mientras recuerda los gritos de sus amigos protestando por ella. Gritos que le pedían que reaccionara, que las cosas no tienen que ser así, de verdad que no, que era una injusticia.

En aquella pelea donde Kiba la zamarreó con tanta fuerza que hasta él mismo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, entendió cuan distanciada siempre ha estado de ellos. Ellos nacieron con la posibilidad de elegir que querer hacer, ella nació atada a las cadenas del Clan. Su vida era otra pieza del intrincado puzzle que era su Clan, su honor y sus tradiciones.

Se le rompió el alma al repetir las mismas mentiras que le dijeron los Ancianos del Clan y estaba segura que fue todo menos una sonrisa lo que mostró su rostro cuando ella les dijo que lo hacía porque así lo quería, que era lo mejor para los Hyuuga y sobre todo Konoha y nada la hacía más feliz. Este era su trabajo, este era su destino.

Pero ahora, sola en aquel carruaje, ya no podía tragarse sus propias mentiras y echó a llorar cuando los últimos árboles desaparecieron de vista.

-.-

Arena, arena, arena. Sólo arena y un cielo naranjo era lo único que podía vislumbrar pese a cuanto fijara su vista en la ventana. La frente, todo su cuerpo en realidad, era un dolor constante e insoportable. Se dormía, o más bien se desmayaba cada tanto, por el dolor y el calor que se hacía cada vez más seco e intenso. Le dolía todo y el hecho de sentirse miserable no la ayudaba en nada. A penas había probado bocado en todo el viaje. Sólo rogaba desaparecer.

-.-

Llegó a mediodía, y un sol violento le quemaba sin piedad la piel blanca y sensible. Al bajar por el carruaje con el largo kimono le rogaba a Dios y a lo más santísimo no desmayarse, de al menos poder caminar hacia su futuro marido de manera decente.

A las afueras de lo que suponía la Oficina del Kazekage, se encontraba una pequeña comitiva de personas y al frente de todos ellos estaban Temari, Gaara y Kankuro.

Se detuvo un momento provocando un silencio incomodo que dio paso rápidamente a un sinfín de leves murmuraciones. El viaje, La Marca, sus amigos, su pueblo, la alegría de la sonrisa de Naruto, sus fallos, los silencios, su vida entera pasaron con rapidez por sus ojos. Sus pulmones se inundaron de pena y todo su cuerpo amenazó con morir, con quebrarse, con ponerse a llorar.

_No, no, no, no por favor…_ Apretó los puños y los ojos, tomó aire y avanzó hacia delante. Ya pasó, se dijo, ya pasó todo, se repitió. Ahora sólo me queda el futuro, aquí.

Avanzó con la cabeza en alto y la espalda recta callando con su paso firme y elegante los susurros de ancianas insidiosas. Ya aprendió, si, ya aprendió, esta vez va a ser diferente.

Alzó una mano suave y elegante hacía su nuevo marido, pero apenas sus dedos habían rozado la mano de él, su cuerpo y su mente cedieron ante la mirada sorprendida de Gaara y de toda la comitiva.

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews por favor!**


End file.
